Point of No Return
by justagirl8225
Summary: Just when things couldn't get any worse...they did. Please, R&R.(Starts, 11-10-03)
1. The Games Begin

Disclaimer: If you recognize, I do not own it.  
Rating: R for explicit content and language.  
Spoilers: Nothing current.  
Summary: Just when things couldn't get any worse...they did.  
Notes: Starts from the night Evolution humilated Lita in the ring, 11-10-03.

* * *

**Prologue:** The Games Begin

If Trish Stratus had to sum up Lita's current mood in one word, it would be: pissed. Not that the petite blonde could blame her friend for feeling like that. Triple H and friends, after all, had publically humiliated the redheaded Diva. Of course, it was always some sort of default that whenever Triple H was in the near vicinty, the mood would change. And now that he had both of his head goons at full health, the potential for a change in mood went from bad to worse in less than five seconds. But, it wasn't so much the fact that they had humiliated her like they had, but rather..they were enjoying it. Somehow though, the redheaded Diva had expected that part. None of them ranked high on her potential friends list -the top spot reserved for Triple H with a bullet- but they could've chosen any moment to just walk down to the ring. Of course, they hadn't done that..they had interrupted her time in the ring and of course, they had done it with that typical cocky air. 

"Li?" Trish called out tentatively, the Diva in question currently pacing like a caged animal. "Li, honey..they're just a bunch of chauvanistic assholes. You can't let them get under your skin."

Lita snorted, "I'm well aware of the type of people that they are Trish, but I think I have every right to be pissed off about it."

"And I'm not saying you don't," Trish conceded easily. "But getting so worked up about it won't get you anywhere."

"Then what should I do, hm? File a comlaint with management?" Lita rolled her eyes, raking her hands through her hair. "Trish, you and I both know Bischoff doesn't give a damn."

Trish shrugged, "Then what about Austin?"

"Right..so I complain to Austin, Bischoff gets wind of it.." Lita shook her head, "Even if I did do something it-"

"Then stop stressing over it!" Trish tossed up her hands helplessly, "If it was anyone else, you'd just let it slide, so why are you getting so worked up over what they said?"

"They didn't say anything," Lita reminded the blonde crisply. "It was him. They were just there for show."

Trish rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant Li.."

The redhead slowly nodded, "Fine..alright..fine. This is me..letting it go."

"Good," Trish smiled then, tucking a strand of rampant hair behind her ear. "Then, how about joining me, Stace and Terri for a night out.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Normally I'd say no chance in hell, but..I suppose I can make an exception."

Trish rolled her eyes right back, a brow raising in confusion when the redhead reached the door. "Where are you going?"

"To find Terri." The redhead explained quickly as she grasped the doorknob. "You know, stupid match with Molly and Gail?"

"Oh yeah..duh." Trish shook her head, "I'm such a-"

"Blonde?" Lita smirked, opening the door then. "I know Trish,..believe me, I know."

Trish tossed her shoe as the door shut, the petite blonde settling in to watch the monitor.

**xxx**

And for her part, Lita did set off to find Terri to talk to her about their 'match' that night. She knew that Terri really wasn't there to wrestle, but at least it would be good practice for the redhead. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of wrestling Gail and Molly, but at the same time..it would be a good way - and a much healthier way - for her to let out some of her agression. Still, by the time she had talked to Terri and gotten a lovely pep talk from Bischoff..the redhead was more than ready to head back to her locker room to prepare for the match. What she didn't expect was to run into Randy Orton, Evolution's youngest member, on the way back.

"I must say I'm not too surprised when women throw themselves at me." Orton smirked, eyeing the redhead lazily. "But you? It's a welcomed surprise."

Lita glared, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure, but if you would excuse me..I have a match to prep. for." She gritted her teeth, her arms swinging by her sides as she tried to sidestep him.

Orton grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her closer to him. "What's the rush, baby? Your match is right before mine..how about we 'prep' together?"

Lita tried to wrench her arm free. "How about no..look Orton, if there are so many women out there who willingly throw themselves at you..why don't you find one of them and leave me alone."

Orton raised a brow, "Let me think about that.." His face hovered closer to hers, his mouth a breath away from her ear. "No."

The redhead squared her shoulders, "Do you assholes in Evolution have a fetish for chasing after people you can't have?"

Orton chuckled, leaning in to press his face against her neck. "Who says I can't have you?"

"Me, that's who."

He released her abruptly, but not before he licked a trail from the base of her neck to her ear. "You'll change your mind..they all do."

Lita wiped angrily at her neck, the redhead stalking off to other parts of the arena. But if anything, the little confrontation at least provided for more fuel for her upcoming match. Too bad, she didn't count on Randy Orton making a repeat appearance. She knew she was supposed to lose, the odds were never in their favor to begin with, but that didn't help her mood any as she stalked through the curtains. Lita gingerly rubbed the back of her head; mentally plotting the downfall of Gail and Molly.

"Baby, we really need to stop meeting like this."

Lita glared, "Believe me, it's not planned so why don't you just step aside so I can hit the showers."

"Ooh, you move fast." Orton winked, a suggestive smile on his face. "But, I'm afraid it'll have to wait until after I beat that washed out, loser 'HBK'."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I hope he knocks some sense into that thick skull of yours."

A cocky smile alit his face, "No..no..it's too easy." He smirked then, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "The shower's free in Evolution's locker room."

Lita snorted, stating sardonically. "I'll keep it in mind..thanks." She clenched her hands into fists, brushing past him before he could utter another word.

**xxx**

Later that night, and as she had promised, Lita found herself taking in the Boston nightlife with Terri, Stacy and Trish. She admitted easily, that yes, a girls night out was what she needed. After all, between the four of them; none of their love lives were looking spectacular. Of course, Trish was quick to point out that Lita had Matt..while Lita quickly retorted that Matt was on Smackdown. But, instead of drowning in their sorrows, they drowned another way. And one round of shots, quickly turned into another..and another. The end result was Lita, Trish, Terri and Stacy wandering down the sidewalk until they found another club - and another set of appreciative males - to buy them drinks.

"So..." Trish slurred as the four waited in line, "Where to next?"

Stacy giggled, "Umm...I dunno.."

Lita snorted at the two, "You two are pathetic..can't hold your liquor." She sighed overdramatically, "I need new drinking buddies."

"I can so, _hic_, hold my liquor." Trish stated definately, a rather unladylike burp escaping her then. "I'll prove it."

Terri and Lita exchanged a disbelieving look..but declined to comment.

"Ooooh look!" Stacy let out a high pitched squeal, "They have strobe lights!"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Um Stacy? Just about every club we've parked our asses in? Has strobe lights."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Lita took the long legged blonde, gently by the forearm, leading her into the club. "Why don't we stay off the drinks for a little bit."

"Oh come on...party pooper." Trish whined as she and Terri followed. "We're here to have fun!" The petite blond sent a pleading look to the redhead. "Dance with me."

Lita sent a look to Terri, nodding to Stacy as she shrugged out of her jacket. "Can you keep an eye on this one?"

Terri nodded slowly, "I'll do my best."

"Come on Li! Lets go do da dip!"

Lita rolled her eyes, the petite blonde quite dragging the redhead along after her. Given, Lita didn't exactly mind dancing with her friend..in fact, it was something they often ended up doing when they went out club hopping. So, when Trish wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulder; Lita went along with the flow.

"Well, well, well.." Hunter smiled appreciatvely from a nearby booth. "Look what we have here."

Orton tore his attention from the scantily clad woman in his lap. "What?"

"It's our friend Li-ta." Hunter nodded to the two Diva's, whom were currently grinding against each other. "And the blonde bombshell Trish."

Orton smirked, "That's why she turned you down then..she plays for the other team."

"Wrong.." Hunter rolled his eyes, a hand trailing over the thigh of one of the women in the booth. "She just hasn't played the Game."

"Well maybe she needs a little RKO."

Hunter raised a brow in challenge, "How about you put your money where your mouth is, Randy..50 says you can't get her to dance with you."

Orton waved it off dismissively, "I'd hate to just take your money like that H."

Hunter removed his wallet, thumbing through a wad of bills before he set a 50 on the table. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll get rejected?"

Orton snorted, nudging Batista and his current toy for the night. "I do not get rejected..and I'll prove it."

Hunter smirked cockily, "Another 50 if you can cop a feel."

Orton smirked in turn, straightening out his shirt sleeves as he stood. "I do enjoy this..taking your money I mean."

"Yeah okay, Randy. Put up or shut up."

Hunter looked on as Randy made his way over to the two Diva's. And much to his amusement, not only did Lita turn him down flat, but so did Trish. This was way too easy, and Hunter almost felt bad. Almost. Of course, he didn't count on the fact that Randy Orton was just about as persistent as he was, and despite the continuious denials from the Diva's..he was relentless. Which was why he was so surprised to see Lita and Trish inviting Orton along for a game of pool. Hunter could only wonder what Randy had said to convince the two Diva's otherwise, or what they were planning. Needless to say, he wouldn't like the outcome.

**TBC**

* * *

Author note: Okay so yes..another story from me, and well..I don't have too much to say about it right now. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Compromising

Disclaimer: If you recognize, I do not own it.  
Rating: R for explicit content and language.  
Spoilers: Nothing current.  
Summary: Just when things couldn't get any worse...they did.  
Notes: Starts from the night Evolution humilated Lita in the ring, 11-10-03.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: 60/40 

Lita leaned against the pool table, the cue poised expertly in her hands as she sunk her shot. She wasn't exactly sure as to why Randy Orton had approached them on the dance floor, but she was pretty sure it was the alcohol that had lead them to playing the game of pool. Terms, of course, were simple. If Randy won, one or both of the Diva's had to dance with him. And if they won, Randy had to pay for their drinks the rest of the night. Needless to say, Lita was confident that she and Trish wouldn't lose. And yes, realistically she should've expected for Randy to cheat..but that didn't mean she was prepared for it. Really, it had been rather clever on his part; he left Lita alone and kept the drinks flowing freely to the blonde. That in turn, lead to a botched shot on Trish's part..and then with the blonde's next turn..Randy accidently 'bumped' into her. Much to the redheaded Diva's chagrin, Randy's next move was to send her a self assured smile as he sunk the winning shot. 

Randy scoffed, handing off the cue in his hand to a passing drunk. "Looks like I win."

Lita glared, "You cheated."

"But I won.." Randy shrugged nonchalantly, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. "Besides, it was already a handicap match, I was just evening the odds."

The redhead just rolled her eyes, handing her cue off to the blonde. "Fine, one dance..those were the terms."

Randy smiled smugly, extending a hand to the Diva. "Shall we then?"

Lita gritted her teeth, placing the fingertips of her hand in his. "Not like I have a choice."

Randy merely chuckled, grasping the Diva's hand in his. "You should consider yourself lucky, babe.."

"And just why should I feel lucky?" Lita yanked her hand from his the moment they reached the dance floor, "If anyone, I'd think you would be the lucky one..since I'm sure that most of the women you dance with; you pay for."

Randy smirked, banding an arm around her waist; drawing her flush against him. "That's a different kind of dance, and for your information..I don't pay. But, if you play your cards right.."

Lita scowled, "In your dreams."

He bowed his head, hot breath tickling the outer shell of her ear. "Every night of yours I'm sure."

Lita merely shook her head, stiffening when he manipulated her arms over his shoulders. "I think the dance is enough."

Randy smiled easily, "Just relax babe..it's just a dance."

Lita rolled her eyes, the two awkwardly finding a rhtyhm. "Yeah, with the scum of the earth..the pimple on the ass of the world, the-"

He pinched her ass, a warning glare carefully hidden in lust filled eyes. "I think that's enough..don't you?"

Lita raised a brow, the warning in her eyes going unguarded. "Do that again, and I can promise you won't be reproducing."

Randy just shook his head, one hand splaying easily on her lower back; the other just brushing the waistband of her hip hugger pants. "How about I cut a deal with you..now, now before you get any ideas..not that kind of deal." A cocky smirk crossed his face, "We're still in public after all and as exciting as something like that sounds-"

"Just get to the point."

His smirk remained in place, Orton dipping his face close to her ear. Turning them at that moment, so her back was to Hunter. "I made a little bet with Hunter.." He began, his words on a whisper as one of his hands began to travel. "Now, I've already got 50 in the bag, but if you just work with me here..I get double."

Lita raised a wary brow, attempting to put some distance between them..only to have Randy's grip around her waist tighten. "Why in the hell would I want to help you voluntairly?"

"Because it's a fast 50 bucks babe." Randy moved his face, his mouth even with the smooth column of her neck. "What do you say?"

"First off, slime ball..it's not worth 50. Second, just what are the stiuplations?"

Randy's shoulders lifted in a shrug, "We'll discuss that second part over drinks."

"I still didn't say yes, asshole." Lita shook her head, "So consider all bets off."

"I think 50/50 is perfectly fair."

"To you maybe," Lita rolled her eyes, wondering why she was even trying to reason this. "But it's not worth it to me."

Randy lifted his face, eyeing her skeptically. "Then what is fair?"

Lita smirked, "Make it 60/40..and I'll think about it."

Randy snorted, "50/50 is perfectly fine."

Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "Then I guess all bets are off, aren't they Randy?" 

**xxx**

Randy hesitated a moment, before he just nodded. And the remainder of the dance was in silence. Given, there wasn't much left to the song..as their idle chit chat had filled most of the time. But, once the dance was over; Randy nodded over to an empty booth..not far from the one that his Evolution cohorts were occupying, but that wasn't the point. Orton tossed an arrogant smirk in Hunter's direction as he placed a hand on Lita's lower back. And once they reached the booth, he gestured for her to enter first; sliding in after her. Lita could see the looks of confusion that Terri was giving her, and the way that she hadn't kept Stacy away from the drinks. At this particular moment, Stacy was climbing up on the table, preparing to do who knew what. While Lita was pre-occupied trying to send hand signals to Terri and the plastered Trish; Randy took the opportunity to order drinks. At one point, the redhead got so frustrated that she climbed over Orton in her haste to help Terri. That action earned her a slap on the ass, but thankfully, the redhead reached Terri and Stacy in time. 

Terri grimaced, keeping a firm grip on Stacy's forearm. "I think I'm gonna take these two back to the hotel."

Lita nodded her agreement, "I think that's for the best..do you want money to cover the cab?"

The petite blonde raised a brow, "You aren't coming with us?"

Lita grimaced, "I'll be back before I turn into a pumpkin, but don't wait up, okay? Just try to keep these two in the hotel room."

Terri eyed her skeptically, sending a look over the redhead's shoulder. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Just trust me, alright?" Lita rolled her eyes, waving it off casually. "It's just to humor him..believe me."

The petite blonde slowly nodded, "If you say so Li.."

Lita nodded, "I'll be fine..don't worry about me." She embraced her friend quickly. "Want a hand getting these two to the door?"

Terri rolled her eyes, grasping either blonde by the elbow. "Just the blonde..leading the blonde."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "See you!"

Terri nodded, still wary of the situation...but Lita was a grown up after all, and perfectly capable of handeling things.

To her surprise, Randy stood when Lita returned, "Chivalry is kind of wasted for someone like you, don't you think?"

Randy just shrugged, waiting until she had settled before he made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Pick your poison."

"I'm sitting here with you." Lita smiled curtly, "That's more than enough."

Randy just rolled his eyes, "Then how about a drinking game? Since you can't beat me in pool.."

"Name the game asshole." Lita rested her forearms on the table. "And this time, no cheating."

Randy gave her a solemn look, raising a hand in defense. "You have my word."

Lita snorted in disbelief, "So what's the game?"

Randy gestured the deck of cards between the bottle of tequila and the bottle of Jack Daniels. "It's simple really, you tell me if the card is gonna be black or red. If you're right..then it's my turn. But, if you're wrong." He paused, opening the bottle of Jack Daniels to pour a shot. "You drink."

Lita nodded slowly, sweeping her hair from her face. "Sounds simple enough."

Orton nodded easily, "Very..so what do you say?"

Lita smirked confidentally, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm in."

He grinned, shuffling the deck of cards then. "You want to go first or should I?"

"Whatever," Lita shrugged nonchalantly, wairly eyeing the other items on the table. "But just because I'm agreeing to this doesn't mean-"

Randy waved it off, setting the deck before her so she could cut the deck. "Who said it's what you think it is?"

Lita rolled her eyes, cutting the deck all the same. "That innocent act doesn't work for you, so why don't you just quit while you're ahead."

Randy merely shrugged, slipping the top card between his thumb and index finger. "Ready?" 

From three booths over, Hunter looked on with disdain as the first drinking game began. He was no idiot, and given that Randy had watched him use this same technique..he knew exactly where it was going. First, it would get to the point where both of their inhibitions were lowered enough..or at least to the point where the woman's morals were completely thrown out the window. Then the card game would end and the real drinking game would begin. Which was why, the bottle of tequila sat untouched..and the small dish of limes and lemons sat waiting beside it. Albeit, Hunter didn't know how much the Diva had to drink already, but..with the game of cards..and how that particular card deck was stacked; the odds weren't in Lita's favor. Which meant, it was only a matter of time before the game of body shots ensued. A part of Hunter felt proud, that Randy was using this trick on the Extreme Diva of the WWE..and that so far, it was working. But another part of him felt jealous. He had already lost out on 50 to his protege, and Hunter had a feeling that Randy would do anything to collect all of his winnings. Now, he could only hope that the more logical part of Lita would register in the next half hour..otherwise he would be out of another 50. 

**TBC**

* * *

_Review Responses: _

**CNIMBWM**: you'll find out..hehe. That's all I'll say for now..Thank you for the review!

**viper-sa**: Thanks! I have some general ideas for this story..and I hope you'll like how it all plays out. Thank you for the review!

**iaera**: lol, I'll admit, I love (and miss) the cocky, arrogant 'Get a look at greatness' Randy. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Latisha C.**: I'm starting to think so, lol. Just all of the different possiblities to explore..hehe. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: At times, the creative juices flow..and at others, it comes to a dead stop..lol. The moment, hmm..it was the RAW before Survivor Series (team Bischoff vs. Team Austin) and Lita was talking about how she couldn't wait to get her shot at Molly (something along those lines) and Hunter and Co. interuppted her. I've got a blend made with images from that night if you'd like to see it..just e-mail me (my e-mail addy's are in my profile link.) Thank you for the review!

**bkerbunny**: As I said..the cocky, arrogant phase for Randy was one of my favorites..lol. I'm trying to keep them as in character (or at least how I perceive them) as much as possible. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!

**emmahardy86**: Here's more! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!

**HARK5291**: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Professional scatterbrain**: Thank you! The idea has been bugging me, and I'm sure there are similar spin offs, so I thought..why not. Thank you for the review!

**together**: lol, evil Randy is so much fun! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the review! 


	3. Just Rewards

Disclaimer: If you recognize, I do not own it.  
Rating: R for explicit content and language.  
Spoilers: Nothing current.  
Summary: Just when things couldn't get any worse...they did.  
Notes: Starts from the night Evolution humilated Lita in the ring, 11-10-03.   
Thanks to: free-vibe, together, Zanna Avons, Exyla4now, Myth, iaera, CNIMBWM and kandiland for the reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Just Rewards 

One hour had passed, the time was now going on 1:00 a.m., 3/4's of the bottle of Jack Daniels had been consumed..and Lita had shut down her logical part. Right now wasn't about being logical, and facing the facts that Randy was nothing but a conniving, self absorbed asshole. Now was about playing along, humoring him so to speak..and looking the part of the willing drunk. Of course, it wasn't to say that she wasn't drunk..just only slightly drunk. After a few nights out drinking with Bubba and Devon Dudley, the redheaded Diva had learned how to hold her liquor. She forced herself to just focus on that fact. Which lead to her current situation..and more specifically the seating arrangments. One of Randy's hands was resting casually on her upper thigh..and that she had ended up in his lap. Randy's thumb was tracing small circles over her thigh, two of his fingers hooked in the waistband of her pants. And for her part, she had unbuttoned another one of the buttons on his shirt; her eyelashes tickeling the exposed part of his collarbone. That part, at least, was planned. 

"Alright.." The redhead stated as she lost..again. "I've about had enough of this little card game." A coy smile crossed her face, "How about we hit the dance floor again?"

Randy raised a brow, pouring another shot for the Diva. "After you drink.."

Lita licked her lips tantalizingly, "If you say so.." The redhead winked, mouthing the shot glass in his hand, her head tipping back at that moment.

Randy openly stared as the redhead downed the shot, a smug smile sent briefly back to his mentor. This was going easier than he had thought. "Wow.."

Lita wiped a droplet of liquid from her mouth, "Now..how about that dance?"

Randy nodded easily, scooting out of the booth with the redhead still on his lap. "I never knew you were that talented.."

A suggestive smile curved at her lips then, the redhead taking his hand in hers as they made their way to the dance floor. "There are probably a lot of things, you don't know about me."

Randy grinned, "We have all night."

Lita merely shrugged, "Let's just get through one night, hm?" She winked then, hooking her arms over his shoulders. "I'd like to keep a few things..a surprise."

His grin widened, Randy's arms banding around her waist. "I like how you think.."

Lita grinned, one hand snaking upwards to grasp at the back of his neck. "So..this little bet you have with Hunter.."

A brow raised then, "What about it?"

The redhead batted her lashes, her fingers threading through his hair. "You never told me about the stipulations.."

Randy shrugged nonchalantly, one hand slipping into a back pocket. "It's not a big deal really."

Lita raised a brow, her suspicions rising. "Even if it means you get double?"

Again, Randy shrugged, blue eyes staring intently at her. "I'd rather forget about Hunter right now."

Lita nodded in turn, seemingly compliant..for now. "That works for me.."

Randy smiled, easing his hand from the back pocket of her pants; their bodies pressed tightly together..senses inundated.

Hunter looked on as the pair continued to dance, a sour look on his face all the while. This wasn't supposed to be happening like this. The redheaded Diva should have brushed Randy off by now. Which meant, she was really drunk or she was actually interested in his Evolution cohort. For the moment, Hunter decided on the former. 

**xxx**

Lita closed her eyes, the sensible side of her starting to rebel at the proximity of one Randy Orton. But, rather than give into that side of her, she turned in his arms. One of her hands flopping to her side; the other running lazily up and down his arm. She pressed her back to his chest, her face turning sideways. And, when she opened her eyes, she caught the intense stare that Randy was sending down at her. Lita of course, read the look in his eyes quite easily. And as much as she wanted to run, she moved the hand that was at her side upwards, to cup his cheek for a moment. 

Randy licked his lips, one hand splaying freely over her stomach. "You still want to know about that stipulation?"

A lazy smile formed on the redhead's face. "If you want to tell me.."

His head bowed, Randy's chin resting on her shoulder then; his breath tickeling the fine hairs on her neck. "How about I show you?"

Her shoulders lifted ever so slightly, "That works."

Blue eyes averted, trained soley on Hunter as he brought up his other hand to rest on her abdomen, the other trailing downwards to rest on her upper thigh. "You relaxed?"

Lita raised a brow, "Do I look it?"

He smirked, the hand on her abdomen slowly snaking upwards. "You most certainly do."

The redheaded Diva had a feeling about where this little action was going, and as much as it disgusted her. "We agreed on 60/40..just remember that."

Randy nodded slightly, his thumb just brushing the fabric under her left breast, a winning look in his eyes as he cupped the fleshy mound. ""60/40.."

Lita sucked in a sharp breath, pushing back the urge to remove his hands from her body. "If you make it 70/30..I'll sweeten the deal."

Randy tore his gaze from Hunter, but not before he caught the look of disgust on the former World Champion's face. "Talk."

Lita licked her lips, turning again in his arms; a hand grasping at the back of his neck. Her mouth parted, "Kiss me."

Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, and Randy hesitated. "Say that again.."

The redhead urged his face closer to hers, their noses nearly touching, before she closed the distance, with one abrupt meeting of their mouths. "Need that repeated?"

A cocky smile alit his face, Randy needing no further encouragement; capturing her mouth hungrily with his.

And from the booth, Hunter silently fumed. Now this, was definately not supposed to happen. It was only supposed to be one measly dance and a feel. Randy had obviously gotten that far, but this? He wasn't supposed to have his tounge in the redhead's mouth. It needed to be stopped..and soon.

"Batista." Hunter barked out abruptly, tearing his gaze long enough from the game of tonsil hockey. "Batista...hello? Are you listening to me?"

Batista grunted in annoyance, "What?"

"Randy boy is having a little too much fun out there." Hunter thumbed in the direction of the pair. "What say we break up this happy little love fest?"

A brow raised imperceptiably, "What are you talking about?"

Hunter rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Randy Orton and Lita..on the dance floor."

Batista shook his head a fraction. "I think you've had too much to drink H, cuz they ain't out there."

Hunter scowled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Batista nodded in the direction that Hunter had motioned to. "Look for yourself."

Hunter looked, blinked, then looked back to the booth that Randy and Lita had been occupying. "That little shit."

"Guess she's not big into the whole PDA shit, huh?"

"Fuck off," Hunter growled, huffing a bit as he rested an arm across the back of the booth. "Better yet, make yourself useful and go find them."

Batista raised a brow, "And why would I want to do that?"

Hunter raised a brow in turn, "Because I asked you to..now, go and find them." 

Meanwhile, Lita and Randy had retreated to the hallway near the bathrooms. Currently, the woman's bathroom was locked, and the men's bathroom was just proclaimed as undesirable. Which was why the redheaded Diva found herself with her back to the wall; the lower half of Randy's body pinning her to the spot. Her conscience had lost the battle when their mouths met again, and a part of her perhaps..enjoyed it. Of course, this part of the evening, she hadn't exactly planned..but for the time being, she played along. Lita had already succeeded in getting the 'winnings' split to 70/30 in her favor..and she figured that a little more effort on her part, would get her the full 100. It would only be a matter of time before she got to that point. She just hoped that her conscience would remain dormant until that point. Lita knew she was playing a dangerous game, but people like Randy Orton needed to be taught a lesson. And the redheaded Diva was resolved to at least play a part in that. 

**TBC**


End file.
